What If
by amy.skye
Summary: She likes him, and he likes her. But they were too shy to admit it. And then there is some problem, because he needs her, while she wants him. They're all confuse, none of them know what they're doing. (AN: I don't even know what I'm doing.)
1. What If He Didn't Come?

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

CHAPTER 1

 _What If He Didn't Come?_

xxxxx

"Are you done?" He asks her, "Can we go now?"

 _Sasuke Uchiha_ taps his foot on the floor impatiently, " _Hinata Hyuuga_ , can we actually go now?"

The said girl; Hinata, just giggles at his friend restlessness. "Chill out Sasuke. I am nearly done. Right after I finish this ice cream. And this chocolate."

"Hinata!"

xxxxx

"So what is your plan afterwards?" Hinata asks him. Sasuke was about to answer her question, but his phone suddenly rings.

"I'll get it, hands on the wheel Sasuke." He let her picks up his phone, "Hi, its Hinata. Wait." She then presses the loudspeaker button-

 _"Hinata, babe. How you doin?"_ Said the caller. Sasuke immediately knew who it was. "What do you want Kiba?" It was his friend from school, _Kiba Inuzuka._

 _"Sasuke! Are you coming to the party or what?"_ Said Kiba, shouting. A little too loud for Sasuke's taste. He could tell that the said party has already started.

 _"Naruto don't touch that! Look Sasuke, you gotta come to the party man. Your cram school is already over right?"_ Kiba sounded very busy, its like he is moving around nonstop, _"Hinata, you should come as well. Shino's here and so is Choji. You know you'll love them."_

Hinata just giggles, "I don't mind, but only if Sasuke is going." She tilts her head at him and smiles sweetly. Sasuke quickly mouthed a 'no' to her-

 _"Sasuke! Don't be an overprotective bastard. Hinata need this. You- shit! Naruto, I said don't touch that. Shikamaru! Damn it. I gotta go."_

"I wanna go to Kiba's party." Hinata claps her hand excitedly, "Let's go there Sasuke. It's Friday night anyway."

"What? Fine." Sasuke lets out a long sigh and took a different turn on the road instead his usual, "Neji's going to kill me for this. Then, Itachi's going to resurrect me and kill me for the second time."

"Sasuke, this will be my first party as a high school senior. I feel so youth."

xxxxx

The Inuzuka's House. (Kiba's Party)

"Do you think Sasuke will come?" _Sakura Haruno;_ a pink haired girl asks her friend as she re-applied her lipstick on the lips- for the third time, "He better come. I didn't look this good for nothing."

"I think he will come." _Ino Yamanaka_ flips her hair elegantly, "I just heard Kiba shouting at Naruto that Sasuke is on the way and something about the game is on or whatever."

Some boys who stand nearby couldn't help, but admiring dreamily at the two beautiful girls. Both of them are Konoho's High most popular girls, also from the cheerleading squad-

After about few minutes of waiting, Sasuke has finally arrived to the said party. Everyone; as always welcome him eagerly.

Hinata was amazed at Sasuke's popularity. She didn't know about this, because she went to an all girls high school. The only reason she wanted to go to Kiba's party is because of Kiba, and Shino and Choji. Those are basically the only people that she knew here, plus Sasuke. "So many people." She said, suddenly feeling very small and anxious.

Sasuke notice her nervousness, and he quickly grabs her hand and pull her closer, "Just stick with me. Let's go find Kiba."

xxxxx

"Sasuke came with a girl!" Ino shouts, "Oh my God. Who is she?" She asks Sakura; as if her pink haired friend knew something, "Do you know her?"

"No. I don't." Both were too shocked to move. Sakura was definitely feeling a little jealous after that scene Sasuke just pull off. _"He holds her hand in front of everyone. He freaking hold her hand. He never even hold my hand. What the hell!"_

Ino put one hand on her hip and whistle, "Damn, she's cute. You know I don't compliment other girls besides myself. But damn, she's a beauty."

And Sakura couldn't help but agree. The girl who is standing close to _her Sasuke_ is beautiful. "I need a drink."

xxxxx

Kiba hugs both Sasuke and Hinata very tightly, much to the other boy's approval, "So glad you guys made it here. Sasuke I need you to control Naruto, he's being a pain in the ass." He pats on the boy's back, "Only you can handle him."

Sasuke roll his eyes, "I'm not his mom."

"Whatever man. Just do something." Kiba ignore his grunting and slyly put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata, do you wanna."

"Sasuke teme!" _Naruto Uzumaki_ shouts out loud as he jumps on Sasuke's back, "Lets have an arm wrestling. I've been practicing with Kakashi, and he said that I have improved a lot. Iruka also think that I." He suddenly stops-

Hinata froze, she couldn't believe it, _"Oh my God. It's him."_

"Hey, its you." Naruto slightly push Sasuke away and points at Hinata, "You. The girl that I spilled coffee- Its you." He chuckles, "What a small world. How's your lunch date by the way? I'm really sorry I almost ruined your dress."

Hinata is blushing, she knew that she is blushing madly because her cheeks suddenly feels hot. And Sasuke knew that, he knew that look very well and suprisingly- so is Kiba. "You two know each other?" Kiba asks.

Naruto chuckles again, "Remember the other day, when I was late for practice and Kakashi was being an annoying old man because I forgot to get his coffee and all. Well, I bumped into her earlier that morning. She's the reason why I was late."

The blush on Hinata's face getting redder. She remembered the situation very clearly. How she almost embarrased herself in front of the coffee shop. It was her fault actually, for not focusing on her walk-

"Wait." Sasuke interupts. "He's the guy that ruined your dress Hinata? The dress that I bought for you, on you birthday last year. The dress that I ordered, specially made it designed just for you."

Both Naruto and Kiba give Sasuke a sceptical look, "Didn't know he could get this overreact on a freaking dress." Said Kiba. "And that is too much word coming from an Uchiha."

"Naruto you bastard!"

xxxxx

THE END CHAPTER 1

xxxxx

 **What is up all you lovely people. How are you doing? I am back, that is after done dealing with my existensial crisis problems.**

 **Anyway, I am writing this story on my freaking phone. Why? Because MY COUNTRY BANNED FANFICTION. I was very depressed by that. I am too sad and angry to even think about it anymore. That is why I have been gone fo** **r months.**

 **Recently** **, I have discovered the joy of reading Naruto's fanfiction. I spent a lot of time reading NaruHina, SasuHina, KakaIru and much more. They're all amazing and I love it.**

 **So I was like, I wanna make one too. I don't know if its good or likeable for your preference, but I still want to create something of my own.**

 **I've only done so many Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan fanfiction, but now. I wanna be part of the Naruto fanfiction group, family, community whatever. I'm pretty sure it's going to be FUN.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it. This is just the beginning. So I get it if the first chapter is boring. Don't worry, they will be some drama in this story. Because I love drama, love triangle, whatever sappy emotional plot. Love it. Can't wait to do that.**

 **Bye, have a nice day and Happy New Year!**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _What If They're Together?_


	2. What If They're Together?

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

CHAPTER 2

 _What If_ _They're Together?_

xxxxx

"Naruto, hurry up and get in here. Stop playing in front of the mirror!"

 _Iruka Umino_ flips the last pancake and waits for it to cook. " _Kakashi Hatake_ , can you not read that right now? It is way too early for such thing."

Kakashi ignore his fuming husband and just continue to read his favourite book.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka shouts his foster son's name again; this time very loudly just to annoyed Kakashi who sat nearby the kitchen island. The annoyed man shut his book and sighs, "And this is why I don't eat breakfast." He said.

"Good morning all you handsome people!" Naruto finally appear, looking all fresh and ready for school. "I'm skipping breakfast, my friend is already waiting downstairs."

"What?" Iruka looks dejected, "But I made a lot. And who is going to eat all of this? Take some with you at least."

Kakashi pats Iruka's head, "I'll take it to the gym, I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't mind some pancakes once in a while." Then he probably needs to double up their exercise hours after that. Maybe triple it up.

"See, problems solve." Naruto quickly gives Iruka a kiss on the cheek and punch Kakashi's arm playfully. "Bye guys!"

"He used to be so cute." Kakashi rubs his now- sore arm, "Remember when he was just some annoying little sh- child that always cling onto my leg and wouldn't let go. So cute, with his big blue eyes and blonde locks. Back then, he always let me ruffle his hair before going to school."

"Yeah, great story grandpa." Iruka cut him off, "I gotta go. I have a meeting with the principal in 15 minutes." He picks up his bag and kiss Kakashi on the lips for a short while, "The tupperware is in the cabinet, make sure you don't left it at the gym, again. I don't want my tupperware smelling like dirty socks. And don't forget to take the dogs at the vet."

Kakashi wave his hand at Iruka lazily, "Yeah, yeah. Just go. I got this."

xxxxx

Konoha's High.

"Oi teme!" Naruto slaps Sasuke's back, "Are you even listening to what I just said? Dude, stop texting. I am talking about my life here! This is about a life and death situation!"

 _Shikamaru Nara_ who sit besides Sasuke, lift up his head from the desk and yawn. He is trying to take a nap, but failed because of some loud blonde head. "Naruto. If you wanna get a cat, then just get it. I'm pretty sure your dads wouldn't mind."

Sakura suddenly approach the three boys; looking cheerful as always, "Boys, pass up your assignment please?"

Which Naruto ignore her, "My dads are a dog person Shikamaru. We already have eight dogs at our apartment, and a pet plant name Mr Ukki that is getting bigger every day which I forgot to water this morning. Damn it." He babbles, "Sasuke, who are- oh, its Hinata." The blonde said it out loud, "You've been texting her."

"The girl you brought to the party?" Shikamaru asks, he's no longer feeling sleepy now, "She's quite the looker, is she your girlfriend?"

Sakura, as awkward as she is standing near the three boys; still, patiently waits for Sasuke to answer Shikamaru's question. And clearly she is not the only one waiting. It seems like Naruto is also curious for Sasuke's answer- he's so obvious.

"Sasuke!" _Choji Akimichi_ interrupts, "The coach wanna see you at his office, now."

 _"Damn it Choji."_ Both were thinking about the same thing.

xxxxx

White Fang's Gym.

 _"Kakashi, stop video calling me during work hours!"_ Iruka said, trying so hard not to shout inside the teacher's room. Kakashi finds it super adorable.

"But I wanna see your beautiful face. Your beautiful smile." Kakashi grins cheekily, "I love you so much. And I kinda miss your face already."

 _"Cut it out. We're married, we see each other faces every day!"_ Again, Iruka try not to shout. With his face blushing- almost looking a tomato. _"I gotta go, Anko is recording this. Did she- Anko, stop that!"_

And the screen went black, Kakashi pouts. "He didn't even say he loves me back. Maybe I should call him again."

"Kakashi! What the fuck?" _Genma Shiranui;_ one of Kakashi's staff- throws his toothpick at the spiky head, "Do you have to do that every single day, in front all of us?"

Kakashi looks around and literally, all the guys at the gym were giving him the annoyed looks. He chuckles out loud, "You're all just jealous."

Genma shook his head and sighs, "Sometimes, I just cannot accept it. Why did our sweet dear Iruka married a pervert, porn loving bastard like you?"

"Because we're meant for each other." Kakashi clasp his hands together and twirls around, he is seriously twirling gleefully. "Do you want me to tell you, how beautiful and youthful it is our love stories. Our _KakaIru_ journey. How it all began?" Kakashi's grins grew wider, he just love teasing all his friends.

"No! We don't want to hear it for the thousands time baka-shi!"

xxxxx

Naruto was eating his ramen at the convenience store, typical Naruto. Every evening right after he finished practicing with Kakashi at the gym. He knew Kakashi and Iruka are going to kill him if they found out that he has been eating ramen every day.

"Excuse me, c-can I sit h-here?" A small voice interrupts him, Naruto remove his hood to take a look-

"Eh, Hinata?" He shouts her name rather loud, "What are you? Of course, you can sit here." He couldn't help, but smiling at her.

Hinata smiles back and slowly take her sit next to Naruto. She unpacks her cinnamon roll. _"Oh my God. Say something Hinata."_ She said to herself.

"So?" Naruto tilts his head at her, "You got cram school?" He asks, "I thought it was on Thursday and Friday?"

 _"He knew about your cram school."_ Hinata suddenly feels a bit giddy. "Urm, a-actually that's Sasuke. Mine from M-monday till Friday. Almost e-everyday."

"I see. You're like one of those nerds' huh?" Naruto wanted to slap himself for saying that, "I didn't mean to mock you or anything. Its actually a good thing. You know, you- being a nerd. Means you're probably smart. Which is a good thing. Being a nerd is not lame, its good. Well- so." Now he starts babbling. _"Shut up Naruto!"_ He just wanted to hide somewhere.

Hinata lets out a small giggles, she didn't know Sasuke had a friend like this. She finds him quite funny, _"He smells like sweat though. He probably just finished some exercise or something."_

 _"Damn, she's cute_ _. Sasuke's a lucky guy."_

xxxxx

THE END CHAPTER 2

xxxxx

 **Yes, I am evil. I am stopping it right there** **because I am so hungry. I need food right now.**

 **Anyway, I freaking LOVE KAKAIRU so much I want to cry. I think they're the cutest couple ever on Naruto even though it's not real, but it is 100% real for me. I don't care. They are meant for each other.**

 **Let me tell you something. Before this, I got so bored with Tumblr and uninstalled it. I was like, "Boo Tumblr. Let's go to Instagram. Instagram is so cool and hipster blah blah." However, after I become a fan of KakaIru, "Helloooo Tumblr #KakaIru #TianShan #DaeUp." (These 3 are my favourite tags.)**

 **So, back to the story. KakaIru is Naruto's foster parent. I'll talk about it in the next few chapters later. Poor Sasuke, doesn't get to say much in this chapter. But he will be, on the next chapter. Once I know what I am doing with this story.**

 **NaruHina- adorable.**

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _What If I Like Her/Him?_


	3. What If I Like?

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

CHAPTER 3

 _What If I Like?_

xxxxx

Sasuke love being in the spotlight, he really does. Being an Uchiha does have it perks, especially when your family practically own the entire Konoha land. His family is very influential and rich.

He just have everything. The money, the fame even though he's just a high school students, but still- it was astounding. Plus, he has the good looks, _"Thank you great great grandfather Uchiha Madara for creating such genes."_ Everyone loves Uchiha Sasuke, be it a female or even male.

Sometimes, he may look like he hates people flocking around him; but the truth is- he kind of enjoy it. The feelings of being worship by others, he just couldn't help it. Being an "egoistical and arrogant" just runs in the Uchiha's blood.

"What do you mean you can't come over?" He asks Hinata; whom he is speaking with on the phone.

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke, Hanabi's not feeling very well. And my parents were out of town, Neji's still in the meeting right now. So, I can't leave my sister."_ Hinata replied, she sounded worry.

Sasuke pinches on the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Hinata, you got like- a dozen of servants at your house right? Let them take care of that stupid brat."

He could hear Hinata lets out a small huff, she always does that when he called Hanabi stupid. Sasuke never really like Hinata's little sister, "You know what, I'll go and see you later alright."

 _"You don't have to Sasuke. Just enjoy your dinner with your family. I have to go. Bye."_

"How dare she hung up on me?"

 _Uchiha Itachi_ suddenly pats on Sasuke's back and smirks, "Poor little brother."

Sasuke lets out a small grunt and ignore his annoying older brother. Throughout the entire night, the teen was nothing, but moody. He was actually looking forward bringing Hinata to his family dinner tonight. Because he wanted to share something to all of them, especially to _her_.

He wanted to tell them, that he has decided that he will be- Konoha's High student body president.

It was Hinata who suggested him to do something "big" for his last year as a senior. So that was his decision, to take over the school. People are going to worships him even more after this.

Then again, no matter how many people chasing after him, admiring him, listening to him- Hinata Hyuuga will never listen to him. It pissed him off a bit because he always does whatever she told him too. But _she_ never did anything he told her too.

"Hinata, what am I going to do with you."

xxxxx

Konoha's High.

"Hey Choji." Naruto took a sit next to the chubby boy, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up Naruto?" He said while munching on some weird looking sandwich.

Naruto almost wanted to gag looking at the sandwich. He does respect Choji's dream to be a famous chef like his dad, but sometimes- Choji made some weird food and not all of them were that good anyway.

"You're friend with Hinata right?" He tries to look nonchalant while asking that question.

Choji stops munching and wipe his lips with the back of his hand. "I know where this is going. Boys like you, asking about Hinata. The answer is no Naruto."

"What are you-Choji." Now, Naruto looks offended, "I'm not trying to ask her out. Nor did I want to ask for her number or anything. I'm not hitting on her." He starts babbling, "I just wanna know something."

"Well what is it Naruto?" This time, Choji tooks out a different sandwich. The second one looks more decent compare to the one he had before.

"What's the deal between her and Sasuke? Are they like dating or something. Not that I care of. I'm simply just curious because. Because- well, I'm curious. That's all." Now, he lost it.

Choji wanted to smack Naruto's back so badly, but since he is holding his sandwich, he just let it slide. "Look Naruto. Yes, I am friend with Hinata, but I don't know anything about her relationship with Sasuke. But I do know that they're good friend. Childhood friend who grew up together." He stops to take a short breathe, "You gotta ask Sasuke that question, wait- why are you so curious?"

"What?" Again, Naruto looks offended. He dramatically puts his palm on his chest and huffs. "I can't be curious about my friend's love life? Sasuke is a very important person in my life. He is also our school's student body president. What he did is important to me, to all of us. And if he has a girlfriend who is cute like Hinata, then I should know about it." He's babbling again, "And if he's not in a relationship with Hinata, then I still should know about it. Because I don't want to cause anybody any troubles later."

Choji roll his eyes, "Whatever, just get lost Naruto. You're gonna ruin my appetite."

xxxxx

 _Temari_ _Sabaku_ stares at her friend, "Why are you fidgeting?" She asks her, "You're fidgeting and you're anxious Hinata. Why?"

Hinata quickly wave her hands to defend herself, "I a-am not f-fidgeting. Or anxious. I'm just. I'm just hungry. Let's go to the convenience store and get some food."

Temari don't believe a word she just said, she knows Hinata for years now. Something fishy is going on, and she will find out about it. "Since when are you so eager going to the convenience store Hinata? I thought you hated it there."

Hinata ignore her blonde haired friend, Temari always know how to makes her nervous. Its like Temari is born to have this sort of good interrogation skills- her thoughts soon were suddenly interrupts by a sound of a boyish laugh- and she recognizes that laughs.

"N-Naruto."

"Oh hey Hinata." Naruto greets her excitedly and close the comic book he was reading a while ago, "Cram school today?"

She nods her head and smiles at him. _"He smells like sweat again. After so many times, he doesn't smell that bad. Its like I'm already used to it."_ Hinata actually likes his smells. _"Is that weird, is that what Karui would called it as fetish?"_

Temari nudges on Hinata's arm, "And who is this Hinata? A friend of yours?" She asks, looking intimidate. She doesn't like this spiky blonde haired boy at all. There's something about that cheeky smiles of his. He is too bright and Temari hated it. Plus he smells like sweat, _"Ugh, that's nasty."_

"Urm, this is Naruto. Sasuke's friend." Said Hinata, "Naruto, this is Temari. My friend. She also went to the same school as I am."

"Nice to meet you Temari." Naruto's cheeky smiles gotten wider and brighter than before. Hinata almost lost it-

Temari notices her friend's behavior, and she feels like she's getting a headache. "I don't like you." She said bluntly, "Your smile, its annoying."

Naruto just keeps on smiling, _"This bitch. I don't like her. Why is she friend with Hinata?"_

xxxxx

THE END CHAPTER 3

xxxxx

 **Sasuke will always be that egoistical and arrogant to me. But it suits him very well.**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _What If She Doesn't Like Me?_


End file.
